


Not This Story

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Heteronomative Paradigm, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not This Story

It really was a fairytale setting, Polly came to realise. The moon was high, and there was a scent of roses, gathered and slowly dying in elaborate sets around the balcony; the band struck a slow waltz, somewhere inside, as the ball continued; and she had just been kissed wonderfully well.

About time, too.

"Traditionally, you would now drain my blood and turn me into a creature of the night," she pointed out.

"Traditionally, I would take you to my master and have him drain your blood." Maladicta grinned, and kissed her again. Neither of them was much into tradition.


End file.
